Manhunt World
The Manhunt World is a fictional world connected to the same world as the GTA games and Bully, consisting of fictional places such as, Carcer City, Cottonmouth, Liberty City, Vice City, San Andreas and other fictional areas. It is assumed that the rest of the real world exists within the fictional world. All the locations in the GTA III Era games exist in the same fictional universe. Carcer City Carcer City, is a location featured in Manhunt. It is most likely based off Newark, Detroit, Philadelphia or Cleveland. Most likely Newark due to it's closeness to New York City which Liberty City is based on. Carcer City is located in the Liberty State and is "nearby" to Liberty City. Cottonmouth Cottonmouth is a location featured in Manhunt 2. The city is situated on Florida, however it is unknown on what city Cottonmouth is based. Liberty City Liberty City, based on New York City, is a location that has appeared in GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Advance, GTA Liberty City Stories. It is generally depicted as a large City with a sizeable population, featuring a complete transportation infrastructure of roads and railways, and is located on a geographical configuration of shorelines and islands, similar to that of New York City. The city has been voted the Worst Place in America. The city is located in the Liberty State and is "nearby" to Carcer City. Vice City Vice City, based on Miami, Florida, is a city that appeared in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. It consists of two major islands and six smaller islands; both main islands separated by a large body of water similar to that of Biscayne bay (which separates Miami Beach With mainland Miami). San Andreas San Andreas is a fictional state in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is based on real life California and Nevada. Los Santos is the largest city in San Andreas. It is based on real life Los Angeles. San Fierro is the smallest city in San Andreas, based on San Francisco, California. San Fierro is located in the western part of San Andreas. Daniel Lamb was a resident in the city before the events from Manhunt 2. Las Venturas is based on Las Vegas, Nevada. Like its real life Counterpart, Las Venturas is a gambling city located in the desert region. The city is also notable for its freeway system. James Earl Cash was probably a resident in the city before the events from Manhunt. Bullworth Bullworth, situated in New England, is a small town featured in Bully/Canis Canem Edit. Mentioned Locations * London in GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories and Manhunt 2 * Miami, Florida in GTA Vice City and GTA III * Reddick, Florida in GTA Vice City Stories * Mars, Alabama in GTA Vice City * Bogota, Amsterdam, Bangkok, Toronto, Leith and Tokyo are cities mentioned in the official website of GTA III * Japan in Manhunt * Mexico in Manhunt * Hollywood, Los Angeles in Manhunt, GTA III and Bully * New York City in GTA San Andreas * Carson City in GTA San Andreas * Liverpool in GTA Vice City Category:Places